1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of apparatus for marine vessels and in particular to a combination leaning bar and support structure for a boat seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medium sized boats, for example between seventeen and twenty-eight feet in length and particularly with sport fishing boats, the seating provided for the boat's captain may comprise a relatively rudimentary bench with a cushion thereon. A back support may or may not be included with the bench type of seat. Such bench type of seats are most often associated with boats having a center console and otherwise known as an open sports fishing boat. With such boats, seating comfort is not necessarily a prime consideration for boat seats. On the other hand, functionalism is a primary consideration.
In the recent past a new type of boat seating arrangement has been devised which comprises a plastic ice chest or cooler which is fitted with a cushion on the top thereof. This type of seating arrangement is even more functional than the older bench type of seat in that the new version allows for both seating and the storage of cooled food and drinks.
In order to secure the combination cooler and seating arrangement to the boat so that it is relatively secure during heavy seas in the prior art it has been the practice to utilize a sheet metal frame which is fastened to the boat deck and within which the cooler fits. The main advantage and object of such a structure is that the cooler may be removed from the sheet metal frame when the boat is not in use and is securely maintained in place when in use on the boat.
Also in the prior art a leaning post or bar which is sometimes called a rocket launcher is utilized in conjunction with the combination cooler and seating arrangement. The leaning bar typically comprised an inverted U-shaped frame member which is attached at its lower ends to the sheet metal frame and which includes an elongated pad extending across the horizontal length thereof. Such leaning bars are used by boat captains who prefer at times to stand while piloting the boat but yet have something to lean against so as to partially support their body weight. Typically, the prior art leaning bars were capable of pivoting at their support ends and being positionable in either a fore or aft angled position or in a central vertical position.
While the above-described prior art combination leaning bar and seat frame does function as such there are certain disadvantages associated with the same. One disadvantage is that an intermediate position of the leaning bar between the fore and aft position is lockable by use of a separate pin.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide leaning bar apparatus having a fore and an aft position with at least one intermediate position therebetween and lockable in any of said positions without the use of support pins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide leaning bar apparatus in combination with a support structure for a cooler which is functionable as a boat seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support structure for the cooler functionable as a boat seat which does not utilize a sheet metal frame but rather uses a tubular steel frame.